


A Vashoth and a Vint Walk Into Skyhold

by VintProtectionSquad



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age AU - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Original Work
Genre: Edited, Gen, I mean it is in the setting but, Should I even tag this as Dragon Age, mmmh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintProtectionSquad/pseuds/VintProtectionSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've seen what you can do, what you have done, and what you won't do. You're a genuinely good person, and I won't turn you away just because I hold a grudge against most of the people from your country," I tell him, and his shoulders visibly loosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vashoth and a Vint Walk Into Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Changed around the names and fixed dialogue. More current and less painful to read.

There's a pause after he admits he's from Tevinter, one that suggests surprise, though mild it may be. Kumara is quite the appealing man: well-kept, educated, beautiful- he's the kind you'd be suspicious yet very curious of during a conversation, especially since he's a mage. The only one among us who didn't previously know of his background is Talon, since the two of them have been traveling together for quite a while now. Only a few days after they joined the Inquisition it was rumored that they were a "thing", but Talon dispersed that theory quickly after he started hitting on literally _everyone_ in skyhold. Kumara wasn't (or isn't, I should say) like that at all, and only speaks to his fellow castle-goers with respect. It truly is a wonder how they can be so different from each other, yet still be closer than Andraste and her mabari (or so the tale goes).

Àrbol is the first to speak up and break the sheet of silence that had momentarily fallen over us, his voice as calm as ever.

"I can't say I am very surprised, to be quite honest," he says, a soft expression upon his dark features. Tevin nods beside him, a good-natured smile shaping his mouth. He always seems to be wearing that smile. It shows trust and quiet understanding: things that has become uncommon as of late.

"It ain't a problem with me," Sonja rings in, her arms crossed loosely over her chest. Most would see it as a defensive gesture, but after knowing her for so long we know that it's her way of showing that she's content. It wouldn't be news to me if she'd already known this, because she seems to know everything about everyone around here (among other places). Finally, Kumara looks at me, and I catch a glimpse of something hopeful hidden in his eyes. I smile at him, and his face relaxes.

"I've seen what you can do, what you have done, and what you won't do. You're a genuinely good person, and I won't turn you away just because I hold a grudge against most of the people from your country," I tell him, and his shoulders visibly loosen. Talon is grinning, and I know what he's going to say before he even opens his mouth.

"Now that that's out of the way, why don't we play a game of Wicked Grace and crack open a keg? I don't know about you guys, but I'm itching to see Sonja get her ass kicked." There's a loud scoff from the aforementioned warrior after he speaks, and the conversation continues as the others move to set up the game in the local tavern. I'm the last one to actually get up from the bench I'm on, and I realize that Kumara is stalling behind, obviously waiting to talk to me alone. Once the others are several feet away he looks up at me, his hands clasped together.

"Thank you, Julian. Not many people of your status would think the same as you," he starts,  and I tilt my head as he goes on. "Considering our people are mortal enemies, I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd struck me dead. Maker, I'm still expecting you to do just that now that we're alone." I chuckle lightly, turning to follow where the others had gone. He does the same.

"I'm Vashoth, not a Qunari. There's a different reason that I'm wary of you Tevinter folk." His head tilts curiously, but he doesn't comment further, which I'm thankful for. Mayhaps I'll explain myself further another time, but for now I'm content with walking beside him to join our loud, alcohol-filled friends for a "friendly" game of cards.


End file.
